


Bloody Hands

by HiddenViolet



Series: Whumptober [2]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dylan not listening, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: This is day 2 of whumptober with bloody hands.





	Bloody Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I may later add more to this if people like it because I don't really feel like its complete. Otherwise here is day 2 of my whumptober prompts with Bloody Hands.

Tyr stared at the blood on his hands. He couldn’t draw his eyes away from the bright red liquid. It was beginning to dry and beginning to itch and he really should wash it off but he couldn’t his mind was racing with the possibilities of the future and the memories of the last few minutes.

Andromeda

The mission had gone horribly wrong. It had been a mess from the beginning all the way to the end. He couldn’t believe that it could have gone wrong in every way but it had. It had been another one of Dylan’s ridiculous schemes. He wanted to have more people be apart of the commonwealth and he knew that he was going to have to recruit.

So he had sent Tyr, Harper and himself out on a mission to recruit more worlds. They had gone down to what had seemed like a perfectly normal planet with peaceable people and gone to find the ambassador. They were shunted from one person to the next as each explained that it was someone else’s job to take them to the ambassador. That should have tipped Dylan off. It hadn’t and they had continued in their quest. Despite Tyr’s warnings they had gone ahead.

Andromeda

Tyr could hear the noise coming from the infirmary. He could hear as Trance desperately attempted to fix the damage. He could hear every little noise and all of her angry, stressed mutterings. She was racing against the clock to try and save their crew member and it didn’t sound like she was winning. Despite all of this Tyr found his optimistic personality winning.

It was all going to be fine. He just had to wait and eventually it would all be fine. If only they could stop the bleeding.

Andromeda

They were finally given to the person who informed them that he was the person who was supposed to take them to see the ambassador. Dylan had shot Tyr a triumphant look as they had followed the man. Harper had taken a step closer to Tyr and shot him a look.

Although Tyr himself could feel no ill will or lies from the man he wasn’t one to dismiss an instinct out of hand. Especially one that was coming from someone who had grown up on earth and survived and escaped from there. Harper’s instincts were razor sharp about stuff like this and Tyr knew that it was better to listen. It might save their lives.

Andromeda

Tyr didn’t bother to move when the doors to the infirmary opened and Trance came out. His eyes were still locked onto the blood on his hands. She looked at him a little sadly and then spoke to him softly.

“You can come in and see him now. I have him stabilized enough that he should be okay. It is still touch and go for now but you can sit with him for a little while. I think that it would do both of you some good. He needs someone to help him through this.”

Andromeda

Tyr made Dylan step aside and brought to him his concerns. He also voiced Harper’s unspoken concerns. He insisted that something must be wrong and that they should return to the Andromeda as soon as possible. Dylan dismissed him out of hand and turned to follow the man to where the ambassador was supposedly meeting them. Tyr could feel his instinct rear as they made their way deeper and deeper into the building.

Harper only grew more and more grim the further they went. He knew that something was wrong and he knew that Dylan wasn’t going to listen to them. They would just have to prepare as much as possible.

Andromeda

Tyr entered the infirmary and approached where Harper was laid on the bed hooked up to several machines. Although his eyes were closed when Tyr had first come in, he opened them to look at the man. Tyr didn’t bother trying to muster up a smile. There was no point. They all knew how serious this was and there was nothing to smile about.

Harper deserved better than to be lied to anyway.

Tyr sat in the chair that was next to the bed and looked over his friend. He was in bad shape and the machine only served to make it worse. It made him look smaller than life and lifeless. So at odds with the normally vibrant and boisterous boy that he knew. It was completely unacceptable.

Andromeda

Tyr knew the moment that the people were going to attack them. He was prepared enough that he was able to fight off the first few. That coupled with Harper and Dylan meant that they were in pretty good shape. At least until reinforcements arrived and they were outnumbered 20 to 1.

Although they had originally wanted to get their hands on Dylan, as soon as they saw Harper they had forgotten all about the captain and went for the engineer. He was much more interesting.

Andromeda

Tyr sat at the bedside until Harper fell asleep. He knew that now that Harper was asleep that he should go back to his own quarters and rest but he just couldn’t. he couldn’t scrub the images from his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to where Trance stood. She took a seat in another chair and spoke in a quiet tone.

“Do you want to talk about what it is that’s bothering you?” He sighed but then he began to speak.

“My hands have been covered in blood many times. They have bathed in the blood of my enemies and of my allies alike. They have caused the death of many and see the death of many. Never before have I felt the way that I did when his blood was covering my hands. Like I was so completely small and couldn’t protect even one little human. As though nothing I did mattered and it has shaken me.” Trance looked at him and thought for a moment.

“Perhaps it is because this time it is Harper. Who has a place in your heart like no other.” Tyr looked at her and then at Harper laying in the bed and sighed. What a fragile young man he had allotted so much of his heart for.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, review and find me at forgottenfandomsandtheirfics on tumblr.


End file.
